Persona England
by Dolce Pianissimo
Summary: England saw something in the forest. America was chasing after him but ends up losing him and was lost. What happens if he found a child that really looked like England? Why did the child called England 'Queen? And now all he knows he was falling but to where? USUK. Other genre:hurt/comfort, friendship, slight angst.
1. Prologue

_I am falling..._

_Falling into the darkness..._

_But why am I falling?_

_Ah... I remember..._

"Oi, Iggy! Where are you going?" I called for England who was walking super fast toward the forest. Why? Because he said he saw something. That former brother of mine... I vow that if I'm following/chasing him for nothing, I'll smack his head so hard that he won't wake up for 3 days.

He doesn't answer me and kept walking and searching for the thing he saw. And I, America, the hero is chasing after him to make sure he is safe. Good thing the meeting ended hours ago or if not, I'll guarantee we shall have to face a very angry German.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I realised that England had already disappeared from my sight. I cursed under my breath. Now, I'm in the middle of a forest with no clue where Iggy is or the way out of this damn forest!

Calm down America. In this type of situation there's only one thing to do... I took a deep breath.

"Hey Iggy! Come back here this instance right now old man!" I shouted loudly. Hoping it will be heard but there was no response. Usually there will be "Quiet you wanker!" or "Git! I'm not old!" or "Don't called me Iggy you Dolt!" but now it was completely silence.

Now I'm worried. What if something happened to him? I-I need to find him quickly. I began to walk slowly until I heard a sound behind of me. Is i-it's not a ghost righ-right?

I turn around only to see...

Oh My Jesus...

England... Except he does not look like a young man... Really... I'm dead serious...

"E-England?"

A child with... Bunny ears wearing a green cloak... Around the age 5 look at me. Green eyes widened. "Who are you Mr? And how do you know the Queen's name?" What the... Queen? England? What is he talking about?

I shook my head to erased the thoughts. No time to think about this! What matters is to find Iggy and bring him back. I stopped when I heard...

"Mr?"

The kid look me curiously. His voice is filled with innocence and is super high. He titled his head a bit to the side. Aww~ if only I had bring a camera with me! Wait America! This is no time for 'Aww'ing!

"Well then I'm Alfred ! The hero!" I said with a very large grin on my face. When he heard the word 'hero', his eyes suddenly blaze with excitement.

"Your a hero? That's so cool! My name is Artie! If you are, could you save the queen?" Artie asked me. By queen is he talking bout England then yeah... Maybe...

I nodded my head slowly. This made the little boy's eyes glow a bit. I don't know if it's real or I'm hallucinating but I'm sure his eyes just glow. From emerald green to lime green. Weird since it change back in just a few second later.

Suddenly, Artie hold my hand saying "Follow me..." and began running somewhere with me following him. We kept running and running and running until...

We arrived at the waterfall. I was awed by the scenery. The waterfall water was crystal clear and it was surrounded by many colourful roses. There's white, yellow, pink, red and many more.

But what caught my eyes was a weird Victorian style door. Standing up straight at the middle of the grab my hand and began tugging my jacket.

"Mr Alfred! Hurry! Let's go!" he pointed to the door. I nodded and walk towards the door with Artie. My boots were soaked. Great...

As soon as I realised that I was in front of the door. Artie look at me and smile cheerfully. "Open it, Mr! Open it!" he asked me excitedly.

Before I twisted the doorknob, I look around and frowned. "But Artie... There's nothing behind it... If I do open it there be nothing but the waterfall over there..." I said as I pointed at the waterfall.

Artie growled and pout a little. But soon back to his cheerfulness.

"Please... Pretty please with lots of sugar on top of it,Mr!" he pleaded and gave me a kicked-puppy dog eyes. I sigh. So much of finding England...

I twisted the doorknob and push the door. It wasn't the waterfall I saw but the dark. All the sudden, I felt like I'm being push and soon started to fall...

"Why?"

I turn my head to look at Artie as he smile innocently at and giggled.

"Oh Mr Alfred. Do you think I'm stupid? Your a nation like Queen England right? I know you are~" Artie said before closing the door slowly...

"Oh and Mr Alfred? Tell the Queen I said hello and..."

Artie grinned before his eyes began to glow again.

"**Sweet dreams~**"

The door was close after that. The only source of light was closed and leave me falling into the darkness...


	2. Albion and Greed

_When I was falling, I thought I'll die..._

_Unfortunately, I see a light..._

_Is it heaven? ... Hell?_

_Oh wait... I'm a nation..._

_I can't die... Yet..._

As I kept falling, the light gets closer and closer each second. I close my eyes, ready to see what's going to happen to me. Is this the end for the United States of America?

When I closed my eyes and fall into the light out of the dark, I hit my head on something. Hard.

Ouch! I sit up really fast and start rubbing and massaging my head. It was really painful and throbbing really fast. When the throbbing stops, I open my eyes slowly. The place is weird...

The floor pattern is like a chess board and I was surrounded by chess pieces. Giant chess pieces. I stand up and I thought how I came here. England cross my mind. Oh yeah... He said he saw something and being a hero I decided to follow him.

Then I met this kid and...

"Sir? Are you alright? What are you doing here?" a voice said. I jump in surprised, shock and frighten. I almost shrieked... In a manly way of course. I turn around to see a 7 years old boy holding a small oil lamp. Those eyebrows... Is he England?

The boy, look slightly annoyed that his question was ignored asked me again "Sir, don't mean to be rude but who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm Alfred. Alfred dude! And I don't know... I was searching for my friend and then I lost him. After that, all I remember was being push by a child and then I was falling..."

The boy kept quiet for a while. "Really? My name is Albion. So who is this child that push you? What is his name?" Albion asked. "Artie if I'm not wrong... Why?" I asked him back.

"Really... So you already met the first persona..." he mumbled even though I could hear him clearly. Persona? What's that? First England was called Queen and the Artie a persona? What the hell?!

"Why did you call Artie a 'Persona'?"

Albion eyes widened in surprised and look at me with disbelief. His eyes suddenly glow like Artie's. After a few seconds of awkward moment, his eyes return back to normal and let out a cough.

"Forget what I said. Now then sir, would you like to drink some tea?" he ask me with a small smile on his face. Tea? I rather drink coffee than tea but oh well... I nodded my head slowly and again Albion eyes glow in excitement.

"Then follow me sir! I make the best tea in the world!" he said then began to walk very fast. I just chuckled. He was so like England. Then I realised I've been left behind, I shouted and ran after him.

"Hey! Wait up! Don't leave me behind!"

I chased after him but the more I run the farther he go. It's like something is not letting me near him. Soon, I lost him just like how I lost England. I was very sure he went this way.

Now I'm standing between an old looking mirror and my own shadow. The mirror was dusty and really dirty that I couldn't see my reflection. But at the side of the mirror I could see some words. The words are...

_Sunt hic etiam praemia laudi;_  
_sunt lacrimae rerum et mentem mortalia tangunt._  
_Solve metus; feret haec aliquam tibi fama salutem.'_

Huh? Latin? Well, I could speak Latin but not quite good in it... So it says...

_Here, too, the praiseworthy has its rewards;  
__there are tears for things and mortal things touch the mind.  
__Release your fear; this fame will bring you some deliverance.'_

Weird... Suddenly I could hear someone walking towards me. I didn't look or turn behind. I heard the person chuckled.

"My, my... Isn't it me? So scared and frighten by his own shadow... Oh that's not right... Oh! Of his own dark desires..." it said and laugh darkly.

S-Scared? I am not. My pride wounded by the words, I turn around. Only to see myself. But he is not myself. He had golden color eyes, pale white skin, really black color hair and was wearing a similar clothes like mine except a bit darker than normal.

He was smirking and the way he look at me... It is the look of a wolf found a meat. I gulped and gather all my courage.

"Wh-Who are you?!" I asked him stuttering. He chuckled and walk towards me. He put his hands on my cheeks and grin like a madman.

"Who am I,other me? Oh that's an easy question..."

He push me into the mirror. What? Did he push me INTO the mirror? My vision started to get blurry and the person in front me said something in a soft dark voice but was loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm your persona..."

Per...so...na?

"I'm greed... Greed is my name..."

Then everything went black.


	3. Memories, tea and path

Greed... Greed is my name...

After that everything went black. All I could see now is the dark. Empty and the entire place is covered with black. No light, no doors. No way out.

Until...

I heard rain. Heavy rain from behind me and I quickly turn around to see... England... And myself... England was crying and shouting "Why?! Why must you leave me behind?! What did I do to deserve this?!"

I winced. This is the day where I... Suddenly the past me look at England pitifully adjust said in a low, cold voice. My hands move by their own, closing my ear tightly. Making sure I couldn't here anything.

But the people around me, including England were the ones who heard what my past self said...

"You... Used to be so big..."

This is the day where I claim my independence... I shout even though couldn't here what my past self said...

I remember clearly what he said... Because it came out from my own mouth...

The scene ended as I closed my eyes and fell on my knees. Tears began to fall from my eyes...

"Sir Alfred?"

_Who...?_

"Sir! Wake up!

_Is..._

"Sir Alfred!"

_Calling my..._

"Please wake up!"

_Name?_

I opened my eyes not to see the revolutionary war but... Albion's face which was showing anxious and fear.

"...What happen?" I asked him. Albion sigh in relief. What did happened just now? I... I couldn't remember anything... "I don't know Sir Alfred. All I know that you were behind me and suddenly you fainted... God... You sure got me scared back there..." he said while staring at me with his green eyes.

"And what did you eat? Your so heavy that I think I could here my back crack..." he said it with a small smirk and muttered something... "If your that heavy, that means your fat huh..."

I wanted to argue with him about calling me fat but I shook my head a bit. There is no used fighting him once he thinks like that... His past self is really just like him...

Albion walk somewhere to take the tea he made. I waited for him and waited. Its about 20 minutes now and I'm starting to get worried. Then I heard something crash. This is starting to get creepy. "Albion?" i called out his name. No answer. I called him again and i was beginning to shout. What happened? Did something happened?

Suddenly a hand was placed on my shoulder lightly. I turn around really fast and sigh in relief. Standing in front me is Albion holding a tray with two cups with weird colour tea already been poured, a teapot and a plate of scone. He grin and handed the cup of tea to me.

I sit down on the floor Indian style and sipped the weird colour tea. Just one sip, I was awed by it. It was delicious! I drink it and finish the tea. Albion smile a me kindly and asked me "More tea, Sir?".

I nodded and he pour some more in my cup. I drink it again and asked for more. Whatever the ingredient is, it is superb! So I decided to asked him.

"Hey Albion dude... What's the ingredient ya used to make this?"

Albion smile gets wider by the question. It was kinda freaky for your information since it could be compare to that grinning cat... What's that show called? Oh yes, Chesire Cat in that movie Alice in Wonderland...

"Blood Sir..." he said sweetly. Oh... It's blood... Wait. BLOOD?! I put my tea cutdown and stare at Albion. "Your joking right?" I said. Yeah. A sick joke. Albion smile turn into a frowned. "Sir... I must not tell lies since its the queen wish... It's blood. You know that liquid that flows inside all of us..."

I standup and walk backwards slowly as I look at him like he just ate a chicken alive. "Y-Your just joking right?" I stuttered. He shook his head. "Nope. I'm not kidding at all, Sir..." he smile and walk towards me hiding one hand behind him. As he gets closer, I noticed that on his hand were a knife.

Butcher knife. Oh shit.

All I know now is that I'm running away from him in an Italian speed. I look behind and saw Albion chasing after me while swinging the butcher knife manically. I continue to run until I was saw three different path ahead of me. The first path was rather dangerous looking. I could see blood on the path second path I could here the ocean and it look safe until I heard people screaming I decided that it was also dangerous. The third path is like a forest. It seem save enough to go so...

To the third path we go!


End file.
